Think you can fill our shoes?
by angharad xoxo
Summary: Several parts in which Fred & George discover who the Marauders were and accept their dare.


This compartment will always be;

The Marauders' Compartment.

1971 – 1978.

Think you can fill our shoes?

Love from, M. W. P & P.

* * *

Two very hassled parents walked through a seemingly solid brick wall and were immediately caught in the bustlingness of the busy platform. The mother and father looking around them, making sure they had everyone of their seven children, although one of the red haired boys was already out of school. The mother, one Molly Weasley, was fussing over the four children who were preparing to go on the gleaming red Hogwarts Express like no tomorrow. At the same time she was trying to keep an eye on her two youngest; a son and a daughter, who were especially unhappy about not being allowed to go on the train. She hugged goodbye to the sons who were leaving and tears streamed down her rosy cheeks as she waved goodbye and helped them move their trunks onto the train. She moved back and waved at them as they walked down the train and encouraged the other three to wave as well.

Fred and George Weasley found an empty compartment and collapsed onto the seats.

"Hey George, look Mum's still waving, do you think she'd be still as upset if she knew that we think those sandwiches she gave us look gross?" Fred asked his identical twin brother.

"Nah, she'd start yelling at us like she did this morning."

"Yeah, you're probably right, funny though."

"Definitely do you remember Ronnie's face? Classic!" George said enthusiastically.

"So where d'you want to get sorted?"

"Honestly, that questions so over asked Fred, but I reckon Gryffindor, as long as we're together and not in Slimy Slytherin we'll be fine." He grinned.

"Too right brother! Too right!"

* * *

Half an hour before the Hogwarts Express was due to arrive in Hogsmeade the Weasley twins were chatting and planning with several other first years that had joined them, namely a boy called Lee Jordan, a girl called Elizabeth Adams, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. The twins were whispering amongst themselves when Fred said loudly;

"Hey George-"

"Woah look at that,"

"What do you-"

"Think it is?"

"It gives an interesting"

"Proposition don't"

"you think?"

"Why yes it does Fred,"

"Almost like a dare wouldn't you say?"

"Most definitely, we doing it?"

"Obviously."

They looked up and grinned in unison at the shocked faces of the other first years.

"What?" they asked in unison.

Fred thought for a second and said "Hey have you guys-"

"Ever heard of people called-" George continued.

"The Marauders?" Fred finished.

"I think I might have heard my sister mention them at one point but I can't remember. Why?" Alicia said timidly, taken aback by the identical expressions.

"They dared us." They said simply.

"Okay let me get this straight, they dared you, but you don't know who they are?" Lee said confusedly.

"Yeah." They said together.

"Look it says right here – 'This compartment will always be the Marauders' compartment, 1971 to 1978." Fred said.

"Think you can fill our shoes? Love from M. W. P and P," George finished.

"See completely daring us!" they continued as one.

"Sorry, but how are they daring you?" Angelina asked.

"They're daring us to fill their shoes!" Fred contested. The rest of the compartment laughed but didn't notice the determination glinting in the twins' eyes.

* * *

As the door to the Great Hall opened Professor McGonagall strode down the hall with the line of first years trailing behind her. Two of the first years sped up so that they were walking either side of the stern professor. They had wicked grins on their faces and it annoyed and unnerved the older students that they didn't seem worried about the sorting.

"Professor McGonagall..." One of the red-headed boys started.

"Can we ask you something?" the other finished. Professor McGonagall looked between the twins and looked slightly annoyed.

"Can it not wait until after the ceremony?" she asked disdainfully.

"No" they said as one.

"If you must." She said reluctantly looking at the mess of their robes, and the dirt on one of the boys' foreheads.

"We were wondering if you knew these students..." George said happily.

"There is a high chance I can answer your question then, who would you like to know about?"

"They're called the Marauders, do ya know them then professor?" Fred asked.

McGonagall blanched visibly.

People looked at the two students, who had within one conversation made McGonagall visibly pale at their words.

"Why and what would you like to know about them boys?" McGonagall said cautiously.

"They dared us Miss." They said in sync.

"They – _dared _– you?" She said unbelievingly and disinclined.

"Yes." They said together.

"What exactly did they dare you _to do?_" McGonagall asked.

"Well I think the exact wording was-" George said.

"Think you can fill our shoes? Right George?" Fred said.

"Right Fred, so Miss ya know them?" George agreed.

McGonagall blanched again.

Her lips disappeared she pressed them so hard together.

Her neck tensed at the possibilities.

"Not a clue sorry boys." She said stiffly to the Weasley twins.

She strode faster down the hall.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs sitting closest to where she walked leaned back as if to escape her wrath.

Dumbledore chuckled.

The sorting hat sang it's song and Minerva McGonagall started calling out names to be sorted frowning when she called out the name;

"Weasley, Fred."

And then.

"Weasley, George."

Hi everyone, I've been thinking about this story for a while, it's going to be about four parts maybe, I would've made this part longer but I really couldn't be bothered – sorry. Anyhows please Review as I assume at this part you've already read it. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Angharad xoxo


End file.
